


Nick and Taylor Fuck Buddies

by Kenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Gunplay, M/M, Necrophilia, Rough Sex, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: Nick Jonas and Taylor Lautner are best friends, they have known each other forever. Both are famous and love playing Nintendo games (in private of course). Both love smoking cigarettes and have a gun fetish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanmade story and is not intended to be fact. It does not imply either sexual preference. If Gay relationships is illegal where you live or are under age please leave now. Please review, I have several stories I can upload.

"This is one hell of a fucking view."

Taylor looks up from setting up the connections for the Wii U to take a glance at the familiar view outside of his living room window. He'd picked a home in the Hollywood Hills simply for the way the sun came up and how it lit up each room in turn. The reaction that Nick had simply felt like an old memory being played in another body.

He merely chuckled.

"What?" Nick looked at him over his shoulder, catching sight of his abandoned leather jacket.

Taylor simply replied "Nothing" as he shook his head and continued setting the video game up.

"C'mon. Tell me what's so damn funny."

"You just remind of me when I first bought this place."

Nick Jonas smirked as he said, "Oh shit. I reminded you of you? Can't have that."

Another chuckle as Taylor continues his task.

As he busies himself with the final few steps Nick traipses around the palatial residence, noting things as he lets go off a long whistle. Taylor, having finished his work, looks up at Nick with his own version of the same smirk.

"Writing your next single, superstar?"

"Hardly. I might go make a God awful tween drama/romance based on a novel. And co-star with Taylor Lautner. I mean, who has more experience with that than you?"

"Ha ha. Fucking jerk."

"But seriously, I was just admiring the place. It's nicer than mine but still...celebrity feels good, huh?"

"Quite. You ready to lose?"

"Doubtful. Smash Bros. Wii U is my game. I'm about to fuck you up."

"We'll see, Jonas. We'll see."

The obligatory trash talk now over the two began to play. It quietly amused the other which character was favored by opponent. Nick had taken to using the Pokemon Greninja while Taylor seemed to favor the bounty hunter Samus Aran.

The battles were punctuated by close victories and a fair bit of profanity from Nick.

"Shit!"

"Damn it!"

"Fucking bitch!"

A few hours later they end it, a stunning win by Taylor as the final match. Nick stands up, stretching as he does. He places the controller on a nearby couch.

"Let's take a break."

"OK. If I were you I'd be trying to take a break too after all those ads whippings you've been taking."

"Don't go getting cocky, Lautner. A few wins don’t stop you from being a bitch ass."

"Ha ha. So how do you plan to unwind?"

Nick, who had sat down next to Taylor, allowed his hand to grab a handful of Taylor's cock. He moans in response before speaking with a smirking expression firmly in place.

"Oh. That's how you want to unwind, huh?"

"It's not like we haven't done it before..."

"True. Very true."

The two begin kissing, softly and tenderly. Tongues tumble over each other as they gripped on the other’s clothing. Moans and grunts punctuate the closeness of the moment. Something about the moonlight hitting the surfaces in the room make the instant they shared almost magical, damn near beautiful. For more minutes than either of them counted they made out, the kisses repeating in a beautiful little repetition. Then suddenly, Nick pushes Taylor to his knees. It was a rough thing, forcefully done. For a second it seemed as though Taylor was going to yell or object. He flexed his muscles in a way that certainly appeared as if he was about to resist. Instead he begins to unbuckle his pants and lick the bulge covered by his boxers. Nick’s response was purely nonverbal as he felt his friend’s mouth on him.

“Mmmmmm….”

The grunts and the ecstatic groans keep coming as Taylor continues to pleasure him through the fabric of his boxers. Taylor stops his work to look up at Nick, a sly little smirk on his face as he speaks in a similar sort of tone.

“Time to stop playing, Nick…”

His hands began working the boxers down inch by inch, revealing his hard dick to the open air. Taylor stared for a second at the familiar sight of Nick’s cock once again. He licks his lips hungrily before taking him whole into his mouth. The head of Nick’s cock hits the back of Taylor’s throat and he feels his eyes watering a bit. Still he held it there until he couldn’t anymore, exhaling loudly as he allows him to fall from his lips.

“Shit! So big….”

“Glad you like it…”

Taylor shows how much he likes it by slurping loudly on Nick’s cock, saliva dripping from the head and falling on his chin as he continues working him up and down with his mouth. He goes faster and faster as Nick’s hand grabs the back of his head and begins fucking the back of his throat. With each thrust and each slurp Nick was getting closer and closer to cumming. Then, he speaks.

“You got a lighter?”

“Hmmm?”

Nick’s cock slips from his mouth as he looks up at him. Taylor repeats the question with the same nonchalance.

“I said, do you have a lighter?”

“Here.”

Nick hands over an ornate silver lighter and Nick reaches into his back pocket for a pack of cigarettes. The lighter clicks a few times before the flame catches. Once the cigarette is lit he blows a few smoke clouds followed by a two smoke rings. Nick hands Taylor the cigarette as he lights another. As before her repeats the process of the last cigarette. He exhales slowly, speaking again.

“Now…get back to work.”

Taylor obliges and somehow is able to achieve the feat of smoking while continuing to pleasure Nick so thoroughly with his mouth. Smoke and saliva collide as the repetition of motions drives the still smoking Nick closer and closer. Slurping and smoke rings fill the air until Nick pulls free of the vice grip that Taylor’s lips had on his cock. Nick, throbbing cock in hand, exclaims loudly as he positions himself closer to Nick’s anxiously waiting face.

“I’m cumming…”

Ropes of cum spray all over Taylor’s face and neck, painting his face in a splash of complete satisfaction. Taylor’s tongue catches a taste of the droplets that had landed by his mouth, enjoying the taste so much that he reached to gobble up any that he’d missed.

“Yummy…”

“I’ll bet.”

“So I have an early morning call for this cowboy movie. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course…especially if you keep giving head like this. I’ll let myself out. You? Go clean yourself up.”

* * *

The next day came rather quickly, Taylor thought. He hadn’t taken off the gun belt from the movie set so he had just decided to bring it back home the next day. When he pulled into his driveway he saw that Nick’s car was already parked in his driveway. It was somewhat shocking that he was there but not all that surprising. There had been a handful of times when he’d invited himself over to the house, all of which had been for a night of passion.

Taylor smiled as a cavalcade of memories and experiences play across his mind as he undoes the gun belt and tosses it into the backseat of his Corvette. It makes a dull thud that colludes perfectly with the sound of the alarm being triggered. The short walk is peppered with Taylor’s excitement about what was to happen today as well as tonight. Keys click in the lock and he enters to see Nick pointing a gun at him.

“Don’t fucking move.”

Taylor, seeing the gun so steadily pointed at him, follows orders and doesn’t move a muscle. Nick smirks, watching his nervousness and his trepidation. Pressing his advantage Nick speaks again, his amusement evident in his voice.

“I’ve been standing here for the last thirty minutes waiting for you. Thought you’d have been here earlier.”

“Traffic.”

“Figured. Drop the keys and come to me. And so you know I’m not fucking around…”

As he walked closer Taylor got a closer view of the weapon that Nick was holding it. It was a Colt Single Action Revolver complete with a gun belt resting at his waist. Nick points the weapon and blasts a shot at the nearest wall. The hole is rather large and the report of the pistol makes Taylor jump a bit. But he keeps walking until a hand goes up.

“That’s enough. Now…on your knees.”

There is a moment where Taylor casts his eyes back on the wall and doesn’t react. This angers Nick and makes him speak again, more of a yell this time.

“I said on your fucking knees…NOW!!!”

No hesitation occurs this time as he finds his way to his knees. Nick takes a few steps forward so that his zipper is near to Taylor’s mouth. The smirk returns again as he puts the revolver to Taylor’s head.

“That head from yesterday…you acted like you’ve never suck a dick before.”

The words stung Taylor slightly and he tried to defend his skills because of it.

“I thought that I…”

“You thought wrong. That deep throating was pitiful. Now I’m giving you a chance to make it up to me. I’m giving you three chances. No gagging. If you do…bang, bang.”

Taylor flinched at the last two syllables but Nick seemed not to notice it.

“Stop looking at the zipper and get to work. This dick ain’t gonna suck itself…”

Without preamble Taylor’s hands fiddled with the zipper and the belt until Nick’s cock was set free and close to his mouth. He took it into his mouth and sucked eagerly, almost as if his life depended on it. Oddly enough, he thought, it does.

“Now to test that throat action of yours…”

Nick leaned his body forward, allowing the head of his cock to hit the back of Taylor’s throat. Taylor had been prepared so he didn’t gag, just inhaled deeply and kept taking him in his mouth. He was keeping up with Nick’s strokes until one particularly fierce one made him gag. Internally Taylor hoped Nick hadn’t heard it. But he had.

No words come as he pulls the revolver from the holster and puts it to Taylor’s head.

“You’re out…”

A loud bang goes off by his ear and Taylor closes his eyes, death coming to find him at last.

 

  * * -



The smell of the cigarette surprises Taylor, catching completely off guard. He’d been under the impression that he’d been dead from a gunshot wound to the head. Instead he feels his heartbeat, hears his own breathing even. All the signs point to his being alive but he didn’t want to chance it quickly. So he slightly cracks his eyes and sees light. Nick’s voice adds to the effect of the light.

“So I made a few adjustments to the room. There’s some technology you can buy that keeps you from being killed if you’re shot, stabbed, poisoned, whatever. Kinda like a simulator or something…”

Taylor opens both eyes fully now.

Nick is seated on the couch, an evil smile on his face as he strokes his wet cock up and down.

“I’m not actually gonna kill you…even if the bullets are real.”

The bloodstain on the carpet as well as the trickle of blood he felt running down his head made him scoff slightly.

“Could have fooled me.”

“Whatever. You were scared as shit, weren’t you?”

“Of course I was.”

“I’m not gonna kill you, even if the room wasn’t fixed. Just a little role playing…”

“Good to be let in on the game. You sure I can’t die?”

“Sorry about that. And yeah, I’m sure. Still, that’s strike one. So let’s start again.”

The gun was still present, clutched in Nick’s hand like a constant companion. Once more Nick leaned into Taylor’s mouth as he began to suck him again. As opposed to the few minutes of before Taylor was able to accommodate the thickness of Nick’s cock well past the ten-minute mark. Even Nick was enjoying himself as he was drawing closer and closer to climax.

“Shit, gonna make me cum…”

Twelve, thirteen minutes pass and…

…on the fourteenth minute, Taylor gagged again.

“DAMN IT!”

Nick angrily slides his cock from Taylor’s mouth and stares down at him with fury all over his face.

“What the FUCK was that?!”

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t…”

Nick points the pistol a bit more insistently and pulls back the hammer. The barrel is placed and begins digging into Taylor’s temple. Nick growls the words this time. He fires again and Taylor, now in on the game, falls limply to the floor. His eyes caught sight of the blood splatter as he fell. He is dead all of a few minutes before he gets back up and is face to face with Nick’s cock once again.

“One chance left, bitch. Get it right…”

For the third time the rhythm and the strokes take Nick away and drive him closer and closer to climax. Taylor is still on his knees working him for all he was worth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat over and over again.  He enjoyed the feeling but was in his own head about gagging again and the consequences that it would bring. The minutes add up and Taylor beings to think he can hold out…

…until he gags again, this time brought on by Nick’s hand to the back of his head. He’d been forcing Taylor’s mouth into a better position for his growing pleasure. The result had been the gagging and the expression on Nick’s face.

No words come immediately as he twirls the pistol a few times before putting it to Taylor’s chest.

“And that’s three…”

For the third time the gun sounds and Taylor falls over. This time he stays dead for the expanse of five minutes. The blood was again warm and sticky on his chest, an odd sensation he was starting to get used to. He was marveling at how comfortable the carpet was when he felt his zipper being pulled down and anxious breath on his face. Taylor opens his eyes to see Nick lying on him, a hand caressing his hair as the other works the zipper. Once the other hand had negotiated the zipper Nick pressed his lips to Taylor’s ear and whispers a few words clearly.

“You never hear the shot that brings you down…”

The words were cryptic for the briefest of seconds before he felt the muzzle of the gun in his gut. As before the gun’s report was loud and he felt the kick. Because he’d been “shot” in the gut, he feigned a slow and agonizing death. He’d been in enough movies to die convincingly and this one was worth an Oscar, at least. After ten minutes he was dead again. It was perfect until Nick’s foot nudges him.

“Get up. If at first you don’t succeed, try again.”

Not one to be beaten by a challenge Taylor went back to the work of pleasing Nick. He feels the head of Nick’s cock hitting the back and doesn’t gag this time. Maybe it was because the gun or the three failed attempts before. Whatever the case may be he slurped and took every inch of Nick without a problem. Meanwhile Nick threw his head back in perfect pleasure as his hand guided his cock deeper down Taylor’s throat.

“Mmmm, fuck…”

The moans and grunts get louder and louder, a perfect counterpoint to the loud slurping and sucking sounds.

“FUCK!!!”

Taylor felt every drop of cum hit the back of his throat as the spasms and the grip on the back of his grew that much more intense. Once both had subsides Nick fell backwards onto the couch, casting the pistol away as he fell back. His words were choppy, breathless, but discernable.

“My…God…shit…”

Taylor merely chuckled as he got up from his kneeling position. As he does he casts his eyes on the pistol now lying on the floor after bouncing off of a couch cushion. He regards it for a brief number of seconds, amazed how something so simple had caused such a scene between the two of them. His hand grips it and he points it at Nick, a smirk on his face.

Nick looks at him with a somewhat confused look on his face.

“What are you…?”

“Now…it’s your turn…”

 

  * * -



Morning found Taylor, a bit sooner than he would have hoped. His memories of the night before were a blur of sweaty motions that he had a hard time remembering. The vision of discarded clothes meets his eyes first and he smiles. Across what seems like the desert of his California king sized bed he says a half covered Nick passed out amid the sheets.

He was naked just like Taylor was, the sheets covering his knees and nothing else. Despite his being bleary eyed and half-awake he could help but look at the impressive length of Nick’s cock. By impulse he licked his lips hungrily, longing to taste him all over again. But he held off, contenting himself by first stretching and surveying the room.

The piles of clothes caught his eyes once more…

…followed by an empty bottle of what appeared to be tequila, a pair of handcuffs, a strap on, and a blindfold.

 **What did we do last night?** The thought took hold as he carefully crawled out of the bed and went to the restroom. After relieving himself Taylor took a quick survey of himself in the mirror, smiled at his reflection, and walked back towards the bed. It further amused him to see that Nick hadn’t moved from his spot. He was still unencumbered by the protection of the sheets. As he continued watching his chest rise and fall from across the room his stomach gave a grumbling growl. His stomach had clearly stated it was hungry…

…but his libido was hungry for something else. **I can eat later** , Taylor thought. What he really wanted was lying in the bed in front of him. So now he walked forward step by step. Within about six steps he was back to the bed. Taylor was careful as he climbed back onto the mattress so as not to wake Nick. He shifted a little at his weight displacing the serenity of his rest but didn’t awake. Inwardly Taylor was thankful for this small mercy as he positioned himself carefully near his left inner thigh.

“Time to eat…”

It wasn’t a rushed sort of thing. Taylor softly kisses Nick’s inner thigh, going from some point near his knee all the way up to his pelvis. The kisses cause Nick to stir but not wake. There had been a few times he’d tickled Nick and gotten a similar reaction to the one he was getting now. Amused by both the memory of this and seeing it again live in living color Taylor made another pass with his kisses.

More stirring ensues.

Upon the fifth pass, Nick wakes up and opens one eye. He is blurry for a second, evident as he speaks.

“What’s happening? What are you…?”

“Shhh! I’m hungry…”

And his hunger was sated as he took Nick’s half erect dick into his mouth. This act had the twofold effect of both fully waking Nick up and causing his half erection to become fully hard.

“Hell of a way to wake up…” was all he muttered briefly as he grabbed a handful of Taylor’s hair and guided himself deeper down his throat. Both seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Taylor slurped and sucked away at Nick while he grunted, groaned, and squirmed all over the bed in absolute pleasure. Sunlight lit them beautifully in their passions and bounced off the mirror and put a rainbow of sorts on a nearby wall.

“Taylor, you gonna make me cum…”

This statement made Taylor stop suddenly, sliding his lips from around Nick’s large erection. Nick opened his mouth to protest, even as Taylor pushed him on his back. He stroked himself as he watched the attempt at a sultry walk Taylor offered as he positioned himself over Nick, his back turned to him.

“Still hungry?” Nick smirked as he looked up at Taylor.

Taylor’s response was succinct, a smile all over his face as he looked back at Nick over his shoulder.

“Ravenous…”

At the last syllable Taylor impaled himself on the saliva covered cock and moans as every inch slides deeper and deeper inside of him. The tightness of Taylor’s ass makes Nick grunt in apparent pleasure as he feels Taylor getting himself situated atop him. By impulse or rather reflex Nick grips Taylor by the waist. He looks up at him, the smirk upon his face and in his voice as he asks.

“You ready?”

“Born that way.”

Taylor slowly begins bouncing up and down on the length of Nick’s cock. Nick guided his progress with his hands clasping on to him as he both tried to focus and enjoy the pleasure of their motions. It seemed that Taylor had no such issue as he moaned loudly and cursed even louder.

“Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!”

“Damn, baby…” was all that Nick could muster between ups and downs. Every so often Nick would roughly slap Taylor’s ass, a move that would make Taylor go faster. With each stroke Nick came closer and closer to the climax. Suddenly Nick was struck by an animalistic urge. Without removing his dick, he pushes Taylor off in such a way that his ass was in the air and his face was buried in the pillow. In a voice no one recognized Nick spoke and made his intentions very clear.

“I’m gonna fuck the absolute shit out of you…”

A man of word he slams into Taylor with a ferocity that both shocks and excites Taylor. The screams and moans of pleasure are muffled by the pillow but Nick can make them out enough to know they were of euphoria and ecstasy. For fifteen minutes he kept up a furious pace that was met with grunts and fluid motion from both of them. Nick felt the climax coming and spoke it into the room.

“About to fucking cum…”

For the first time since being put into this position Taylor pulled his mouth away from the pillow to speak. His words were an order or maybe a request, spoken in a throaty whisper that spoke to his immense desire.

“Fill me up…NOW!”

Whether it was the tone or the request itself that sent Nick over the edge was unclear. Whichever it was Nick was pushed into overdrive by either or both. He was drilling into Taylor hard, deeper and deeper with every passing stroke. There he was at the edge of the climax, moving closer and closer. Until he finally explodes.

“FUCK!”

For a while no one moved. Taylor was content to lie still and allow Nick’s juices to fill him up while Nick just kissed his shoulders and spoke simply.

“Hell of a wake up…”

“I thought so, too.”


End file.
